


amateur

by hwanrem



Category: VIXX
Genre: Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, Filming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, basically taek filming kenvis porno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanrem/pseuds/hwanrem
Summary: where taekwoon films jaehwan's and wonshik's first time porno.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is heavily inspired by that ONE scene in the goodbye video for Kratos..
> 
> http://mobile.twitter.com/yellow_knit/status/806069258824187904

//

‘Are we really doing this?’

Taekwoon stares as Wonshik and Jaehwan both start stripping off unabashedly, the two heading over to their room’s shared bed and settling down, in only their boxers -- Wonshik with his back against the headboard, and Jaehwan, smiling as he settles down comfortably in the heat of Wonshik’s welcoming lap, back facing Taekwoon.

‘Of course.’ Wonshik smiles as he looks past Jaehwan and stares at Taekwoon seriously. ‘You agreed to do this with us, hyung. It’s too late to back out, sorry.’

At this, Jaehwan also turns around to look at Taekwoon, standing by the foot of the bed, cheeks flushed. Jaehwan grins. ‘No backing out, Taekwoonie hyung. You’ve already set up the tripod and the camera, just do it, okay? It’ll be kept top secret between us, I promise.’

Taekwoon takes a deep breath as he positions the tripod and camera at the foot of the bed, makes some minor adjustments and zooms in, while making sure Wonshik and Jaehwan are both in the frame. Taekwoon looks at the screen closely, eyes widening a little when the camera finally focuses. Right. He’d said yes, stupidly, for some reason he can’t recall at the moment. It wouldn’t be nice to call it off all of a sudden. Sighing, he looks up to meet Wonshik’s eyes again.

‘Ready, Taekwoon hyung?’ Wonshik smiles, hands moving to rest at the jut of Jaehwan’s slim, bare hips.

‘Yeah. Sure.’ Taekwoon shifts nervously, bends down and presses the button to start the recording. ‘Go.’

Taekwoon’s gaze shifts from the bright screen of the camera to the actual scene on the bed. Jaehwan’s face is not yet revealed to the camera, but the two younger members start the act by kissing fervently. Taekwoon watches, legs weak as Wonshik’s hand comes up eagerly, _hastily_ , to grab at handful of Jaehwan’s light hair -- forcefully tilting the elder’s head so he can kiss deeper, more passionately. His other hand reaches down to squeeze at the soft flesh of Jaehwan’s waist, while Jaehwan’s own hands scrabble to get a hold on the tight, hard muscle of Wonshik’s shoulders.

They pull apart finally to catch their breaths, wet gasps loud and clear in the small space of their room. Jaehwan grips at Wonshik’s shoulders and starts to grind down into Wonshik’s lap. Jaehwan, of course, makes sure to exaggerate his noises of pleasure as he does so, moaning and whining prettily, noises growing in both pitch and  volume with each roll of his hips downwards. Taekwoon’s head spins as he zooms in to focus on the filthy movements of Jaehwan’s hips against the huge tent in Wonshik’s boxers, the high-quality camera even catching the smear of wetness staining Wonshik’s boxers -- the dark spot growing with each bounce of Jaehwan’s plush ass on Wonshik’s barely clothed cock. Both of Wonshik’s hands are now holding Jaehwan’s waist to guide Jaehwan and push him down; and it feels sinful to watch this, Taekwoon’s cock hardening in his pants with how pale and _small_ Jaehwan’s slim waist looks, held in Wonshik’s hands.

Taekwoon swallows nervously when Wonshik moves to grab at the hem of Jaehwan’s boxers. But Wonshik doesn’t pull them off Jaehwan, not yet. Instead, Wonshik pulls the hem upwards and Jaehwan squeals noisily with pleasure and surprise, the rough material of his boxers forced up and wedged almost painfully between the cheeks of his ass. Jaehwan gasps and shivers prettily in Wonshik’s lap, fingers tightening on Wonshik’s shoulders at the sudden rough pressure on his neglected asshole. Jaehwan whines, feels his hole clench and quiver, eager to be filled up soon--

Wonshik presses a finger between Jaehwan’s still clothed cheeks, moving his finger up and down Jaehwan’s crack before finally finding the tiny bud of his twitching asshole through the cloth. Jaehwan reacts immediately, moan resounding in the room at the first touch to his needy hole, eyes clenching shut. Wonshik smirks, heart blooming with Jaehwan’s response, and starts rubbing teasingly at Jaehwan’s tiny hole through the thin cloth, occasionally even threatening to press in -- Jaehwan’s begging increasingly breathless in his ear as Wonshik slowly circles his finger around. _‘oh please, wonshik-ah, please please--‘_ Wonshik groans at this, feels the wrinkles and ridges of Jaehwan’s asshole quiver and contract with each touch, head spinning as he observes the growing dark spot on Jaehwan’s boxers.

They’ve not even started fucking, but Taekwoon’s already painfully hard in his pants, eyes wide and glazed over with pleasure. This is going to be a long night.

‘It’s fun teasing you, hyung.’ Wonshik strips off Jaehwan’s and his own boxers, the dirtied clothing discarded messily onto the floor. Wonshik takes each of Jaehwan’s plump cheeks into either hand and squeezes hard, handfuls of pale flesh spilling out between the gaps of his fingers. ‘What about teasing you all night long?’

Jaehwan’s eyes widen almost comically at this, a loud whine of complaint and disagreement escaping past swollen lips. ‘Want your fingers and cock in me so bad, Wonshik-ah,’ Jaehwan starts grinding down into Wonshik again, now, the camera focused on the filthy way Wonshik’s dark cock slides through the split of Jaehwan’s smooth, bare ass. ‘You can’t do this to me, Wonshik-ah.’

It sounds exactly like a typical cheesy line in any cheap porno, but it still sends shivers down Taekwoon’s spine, the way Jaehwan’s voice had went all high and breathy.

‘Fucking needy.’

Wonshik releases his grip on Jaehwan’s asscheek, before his palm lands heavily on that same spot a few times with loud slapping sounds, Jaehwan mewling, body jerking with pain and pleasure. Taekwoon winces at the force of each spank, lip worried between his teeth at the way the high-definition camera catches every jiggle of soft, pliant flesh, the gradual reddening of once-pale, unmarked skin, in a shape of a single possessive handprint. Fuck.

Jaehwan’s eyes are brimmed with tears by now, whining pitifully against the skin of Wonshik’s neck, the skin of his ass burning, each hard spank sending adrenaline through his veins. Suddenly, Wonshik’s palming at his ass again, his own cock blurting out precome when he feels fingers splaying his cheeks apart, sensitive hole fully exposed to cool air and to the recording camera.

It’s a wonder that Taekwoon actually manages to muffle the curse he lets out at this -- the spreading open of Jaehwan’s ass to fully display his quivering asshole. Taekwoon’s hand comes up to cover his mouth for fear of moaning too loudly -- the soft pink furls of Jaehwan’s small asshole slightly reddened from the prior rubbing and teasing, rim twitching with sensitivity. Taekwoon’s head spins, at the realisation that Jaehwan had shaved specially for this occasion: he’s sinfully hairless down there -- only bare, smooth skin.

Wonshik pauses to grab at the bottle of lube beside, carefully drizzles the thick substance all over his and Jaehwan’s cocks, then pours a generous amount over his fingers.

‘Hold yourself open for the camera,’ Wonshik says, voice deep and commanding, and Jaehwan obeys immediately, so eagerly -- spreads his ass to keep his asshole accessible and visible for the camera as the rapper grunts lets out a pleased grunt, slick fingers reaching down to prod at Jaehwan’s tiny opening. Taekwoon watches, mouth dry, shaky fingers pressing to zoom in onto two of Wonshik’s fingers pressed against the pink pucker. Wonshik pauses to rub and spread the lube around Jaehwan’s needy hole, relishes in the tiny helpless whimpers Jaehwan lets out, before circling his fingers around the opening and pressing two digits in. It’s filthy, the sound of Jaehwan’s pleasured moans at the initial penetration; it’s filthy, the stretch and suction of Jaehwan’s glistening rim to accommodate Wonshik’s fingers.

‘So tight,’ Wonshik growls against Jaehwan’s neck, staring lustfully _into the camera_ , smirking, firm fingers moving swiftly inside of Jaehwan’s pale body. ‘It’s so smooth and hot inside, can’t wait to put my cock in there.’

Taekwoon’s heart nearly stops.

Soon, Wonshik starts to spread and scissor his fingers as Jaehwan gradually relaxes, adds a third one -- Jaehwan’s needy body starts responding as well, Taekwoon groans as he observes the tiny movements of Jaehwan’s hips, ass rolling down ever so slightly to fuck back onto those fingers, gasping wetly, wanting more--

Wonshik pulls out his fingers swiftly, without warning, and Taekwoon nearly moans at the way Jaehwan’s slick-sheen hole gapes softly with surprise, before clenching back up tightly. Wonshik pats at Jaehwan’s ass and the elder gets off, movements heavy, almost _drowsy_ \-- Jaehwan positions himself laterally across the bed, on his hands and knees, before dropping to his forearms, prettily flushed face buried into the sheets, skin shining beautifully with a layer of sweat. Wonshik also gets onto his knees behind Jaehwan, hips pressed flush against the glorious curve of Jaehwan’s ass, cock hanging hot and heavy against Jaehwan’s inner thigh. Jaehwan shivers, fingers tightening into the sheets, while Wonshik: one  hand pulling Jaehwan’s cheek apart to access his hole, the other gripping at the head of his cock and feeding it into the soft pink of Jaehwan’s asshole.

‘Gonna fuck you hard,’ Wonshik’s deep groan resounding in the room as he buries his cock inside of Jaehwan’s little body with one smooth thrust, Jaehwan’s pretty mewls muffled into the sheets. Wonshik looks over to Taekwoon and nods. At this cue, Taekwoon swallows, removes the camera from the tripod and takes it into his own shaky hands, moving towards the two on the bed.

‘Don’t hide your pretty sounds from me, hyung,’ Wonshik grips at Jaehwan’s delicate waist, pulling out slowly --Taekwoon moans as he closes into where the two are joined, Jaehwan’s shiny rim stretched pink and taut around Wonshik’s impressive girth, visibly fluttering around the younger. Wonshik pulls out till only the head of his cock is buried inside of Jaehwan’s wet heat, ‘Wanna hear you. Come on, Jaehwan.’

Wonshik teases Jaehwan’s hole with just the tip of his cock for a good while just to watch Jaehwan writhe and squirm helplessly, before thrusting in _hard,_ balls slapping painfully loudly against the backs of Jaehwan’s trembling thighs, Jaehwan’s plump cheeks flattened with the force of Wonshik’s hips. Taekwoon curses at the sudden action, and at how Jaehwan squeals loudly at this, back arching so prettily -- Taekwoon moves the camera to capture the way Jaehwan’s fingers scrabble helplessly at the sheets, to capture the shiny trail of drool staining Jaehwan’s chin and neck; to capture Wonshik’s squeezing grip on Jaehwan’s pale waist and the hand pushing Jaehwan’s back down -- keeping the pretty vocal’s body stretched into a sinful arch, ass cocked up to take each thrust like a good boy.

‘Come on, pretty boy,’ Wonshik grunts as he pulls out to the tip again, releasing his grip on Jaehwan’s waist to pull his cheeks apart again, to admire how pretty Jaehwan’s tiny hole looks, pulled tight and swallowing up Wonshik’s cock obediently. ‘Show me how much you need my cock.’

Jaehwan whimpers at the order, hole feeling empty where it’s clenched around only the head of Wonshik’s cock. He raises himself up onto his hands, small frame shaking with how physically straining it all is, before finally steadying himself. He takes a few deep breaths, and starts to move.

Taekwoon feels the material of his boxers getting wetter and wetter with precome as each minute passes -- the camera pans out to show Jaehwan moving himself on Wonshik’s cock as the younger stares at the delicious sight between Jaehwan’s cheeks; Jaehwan’s hips canting back rhythmically, forcing himself onto Wonshik’s cock and whining before pulling off to the very tip and repeating the process, pitched moans increasing in volume with each thrust, with each bump of Wonshik’s cock against his sensitive prostate. Taekwoon’s moved himself in front of Jaehwan, now, the focus shifting from where Wonshik’s cock disappears into Jaehwan to Jaehwan’s face, now -- capturing every pleasured expression Jaehwan makes, pretty face twisting into all sorts of beautiful, sinful art forms: eyes closed, cheeks red, cherry wet lips parted around high gasps, beads of sweat trailing down his forehead, down his temples--

Wonshik’s hands have returned to Jaehwan’s hips, now rutting into the soft heat of Jaehwan’s ass, hips moving with amazing fluidity and force, providing Jaehwan’s prostate with an amazing, intense stimulation -- and then Jaehwan’s coming, completely untouched, with a loud gasp of Wonshik’s name, huge load spilling all over the sheets. Wonshik follows as well, unable to resist the way Jaehwan’s walls had squeezed around him so _deliciously_ , muscles milking Wonshik’s cock thoroughly, the spent vocal whining with pleasure at the feeling of being filled with hot come.

( _Now, if only Taekwoon could enjoy the feeling of release too_ \-- )

Wonshik sighs as he continues to move inside of Jaehwan, movements slow and gentle, white bubbles of come frothing along Jaehwan’s stretched rim, the vocal jerking softly with oversensitivity, thighs quivering.

‘The _best part_ is here, Taekwoon hyung.’ Wonshik beckons Taekwoon over. ‘You’ve got to film this.’

Fuck.

Taekwoon’s hands are trembling violently with how gloriously sinful this sight is, he needs to stop fucking shaking, it’s going to ruin the entire recording -- Wonshik slowly pulls out from Jaehwan’s wrecked ass, leaving behind a cherry pink, come-stained gape. The camera focuses on the delicious way Jaehwan’s rim clenches and gapes rhythmically with each breath he takes, each time pushing out bit after bit of white come, thick substance oozing out to trickle down his balls and inner thighs--

The recording finally stops when it seems all of the come has been pushed out, the vocal collapsed onto the bed, a complete wreck.

‘That was really something.’

‘I’m glad we tried that out.’ Jaehwan weakly sits up, winces at the soreness  in his used asshole and the wetness between his pale thighs. ‘So we’ll post that up, and if the response is good, we’ll have yet another backup career option!’

‘Sure thing, hyung,’ Wonshik laughs, and looks over to a glassy-eyed Taekwoon. ‘How was it, Taekwoon hyung? Think this career might work out for us, director?’

‘No way.’ Taekwoon groans and silently shakes his head, cheeks still flushed.

‘Aww, that sucks.’ Jaehwan smiles, keen gaze falling onto the bulging tent in Taekwoon’s pants. ‘Want me to take care of your boner?’

_//_

 

_twitter @hwanrem_

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry...


End file.
